Dreaming of Darol II
by TheWicksyWarrior
Summary: Just another night in the over crowded Jackson-Butcher household... or is it? (Spin off from my original 'Dreaming of Darol' fic due to popular demand!)


"Ohhh David", moaned Carol, as she tossed and turned in her sleep. It was 3am and David was in the next room. The walls were paper thin, and strangely, David is an extremely light sleeper. Bianca was awoken by her Mum's sleep-talking, and walked out of the room with a disgusted expression on her face. Still, Carol continued voicing her dream, unhindered by Bianca's exit and loud doorslam. David jolted upright, his heart racing. "What the bloody hell was that?", he murmered to himself. He glanced over at his watch and sighed heavily. The night before he had stayed up till 11 drinking wine in his room. David wasn't an alcoholic, but recently he had been using it as an escape from his emotions. All he wanted was for Carol to give him another chance. So now not only did he have a pounding headache, his bladder was full to bursting, so he made a quick dash to the toilet. He locked the door and quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly, and released his soft, 6 inch penis. "Ahhh", sighed David. He then tip-toed downstairs, picked up some painkillers for his hangover, and returned to his room. However, Carol was still dreaming...

As he made it up the stairs, he felt a strong pain in his forehead, causing him to drop the pills. "Bloody'ell", he complained, as the pills fell outside Carol's bedroom door. He grunted as he slowly bent down to retrieve the pills. Although David's head was pounding from his raging hangover, he could hear noises coming from Carol's room. He slowly stood up and moved closer to the door, almost pressing his ear against it. He then stumbled into the door, letting it swing open slowly, revealing Carol dry humping her bed pillow. "Yes! Yes David! Harder! Faster!", screamed Carol into the pillows, leaving her voice a loud muffle, yet still audible. "Oh my god", said David, his mouth dropping open in awe and amazement. It was fair to say that not only did this discovery stimulate the rate of his medication, but also stimulated the throbbing erection which quickly formed in his boxers. He edged closer into the room, gently closing the door behind him. He then noticed a picture of him from '96 she had placed on her bedside table. "No wonder she's dreaming of me", thought David. Carol continued to dry hump the pillow, which would seem odd to look at, but David knew she was imagining it to be him. She suddenly began to increase in intensity and speed, making the bed creak and wobble. To prevent himself from tossing off and making more noise, he had to squeeze his balls tight. It was either that or walk out, and there was no way he was missing this...

"Give it to me! C'mon, give it to me big boy!", moaned Carol, her hips a blur because of the speed of her thrusts. David had never been so turned on in all his life. He sat down on Bianca's empty bed as he certainly couldn't stand any more. The sight of what Carol was doing was making him weak at the knees. He couldn't take it any more, his cock had literally flung itself out of his boxers. He grabbed his meat and tossed himself off - and hard. "I'm nearly there baby!", squealed Carol, the bed looking like it was seconds from breaking. "You're not the only one", grunted David, a small smirk flashing across his hot, sweaty face. "Ooooohhh! Yessss David!", whimpered Carol through a sea of moans. David followed seconds later. "Ohhh Carol! Mmmmm!", groaned David, his voice breaking mid-way as he realised he was close to shouting. Carol collapsed face down onto the bed. However, the sudden jolt in movement had caused her to awake. "Shit!", thought David as he made his way to the door. "David?", called Carol, her eyes half open as she wondered if she had seen correctly. David walked back in - a small, suggestive smirk was visible to his face. The same look was on Carol's face as she remembered the dream, but she tried harder to hide it. "What were you doing in here?"...

David stood there smirking, hoping he'd push Carol's buttons and turn her on. He walked over to her and knelt down next to the bed beside her. "You've been a very naughty girl, Carol", David purred gently. Carol was undeniably turned on, but she forged an outraged expression on to her face. "How dare you try and seduce me after everything you've done!", she raged through gritted teeth. "Well, you were successfully seduced by me about 5 minutes ago", David teased. "What are you talking about? You didn't!?...", Carol was almost shaking with fury. "No, no, don't be disgusting! I would never do that!", David was shocked that Carol would think so low of him. "Okay, that was out of order and I apologise. But what do you mean? C'mon David, stop playing games for once". "Had a nice dream did you?". Suddenly the penny dropped and Carol's face was brighter than a beetroot. "Look, it wasn't about you! How dare you tresspass into my room anyway..-", Carol's sentence was broken as she noticed David pointing at the picture of him she had on her bedside table. "Oh...", realised Carol...

"Okay, maybe I still...-", once again Carol's sentence was broken, only this time by David's finger as he placed it over her tender lips. "Shhh, I know darling", David purred. Carol moved over to the other side of the bed, pointing at the side closest to David and he nodded. They lay side by side next to each other, holding one another, feeling their touches, smelling their scents. "So go on then...", began Carol. David looked at her with a confused expression. "What did I end up saying?", Carol's face turned red again as she pondered over all the filth she could have moaned into those pillows. "As I said before: you were a very naughty girl, Carol!", he growled. David had now turned himself on his side, allowing his semi-hard cock to press up against Carol's thigh. A small moan escaped her lips the second she felt it. David had hoped for this reaction, as now he knew his actions would speak louder than words...

_Continues next week... _


End file.
